Acheron Meets His Match
by midnightwolf92
Summary: To Acheron, Gabrielle is a mystery. Who is she? Better yet, what is she? She rivals him in power and spunk. And how much does she know about him? A little smut. Duh. It's Ash! Though it might be badly written. Im not sure. OC XAcheron. Please R&R.
1. Acheron's Small Crush

**AN: **I don't own Sherrilyn Kenyon's books so obviously I don't own Acheron or Artemis. I do own Gabrielle though. Oooo. Big deal. Anyways. Read. Enjoy. R&R please.

* * *

**Acheron Meets His Match**

"You're afraid of me." It wasn't a question. "Almost everyone is."

"So?" The tone of her voice did not show her fear. "Just because they're afraid of you doesn't mean they can't stand up to you. It's just a question of weather or not they're a coward at heart."

Acheron thought on that for a moment then said, "But what if they were my friends yet still afraid of the power I possess?"

Gabrielle answered without a moment's hesitation. "Then I guess it just depends on how much you piss them off. If they love you than they fear your power like you said and therefore they wouldn't have a reason to stand up to you, now would they?"

Ash smiled. "No. I suppose not in most cases." He was amazed by the defiance in this woman. It was equal to his own. She never backed down even when the fight was lost and if she were somehow forced to bow before someone she did it grudgingly and defiant just like him.

"What are you staring at?"

Ash snapped out of his thoughts to find her looking at him suspiciously. "Just admiring a beautiful woman."

Gabrielle snorted. "Please. Don't try to be charming with me Acheron you're not getting anywhere near my bed and besides if you want sex go back to your bitch goddess."

Acheron glared at her. Gabrielle only smirked. "How do you know about that?"

Gabrielle met his swirling silver eyes with her ice blue ones. For the first time in his entire eleven thousand years of existence, Acheron had never felt like anyone could see through him down to the very truth. Until now.

"I know everything about you Acheron Parthenopaus. Even your real origin."

Acheron raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Gabrielle smiled a little and unlocked their eyes. Even Artemis could not stand staring into his swirling eyes for as long as Gabrielle had. What was she?

Gabrielle sighed. "That is a conversation for another time I'm afraid. For now, lets get back to training."

A sword appeared in her hand and she tossed it to Ash. It held powerful magics in the blade. How many more abilities did they have in common?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If not for both of their healing abilities, Acheron and Gabrielle would have been cut, bruised, and bleeding everywhere with their clothes in shreds. Well, for what little clothes they had. Ash wore only his black leather pants he seemed to like so much. Gabrielle wore tight black jeans and a corset that showed off her curves very well not to mention her breasts were barely covered.

If Ash had seen any other woman wearing that outfit his first thought would have been that she was trying too hard to get someone in her bed that night. But not Gabrielle. Gabrielle carried a look and an aura about her that immediately dared any man to try and seduce her.

"You fight well. Who was your teacher?"

They were walking across a field in New Zealand to relax their muscles after hours of training. It was Gabby's favorite place.

She smiled sadly. "My father. He was one of the greatest Trojan soldiers who ever lived."

"A Trojan? You don't run into one of you very often. There are so few of you left."

"I suppose we can all thank Artemis in a way for being so deceiving."

Acheron scoffed. "How's that?"

Gabrielle looked at him as if she was shocked. "You mean in eleven thousand years you haven't figured that out?"

Acheron looked at the ground. "I tend to see the glass half empty when it comes to Artemis's games with people."

Gabrielle couldn't blame him. "Well if it weren't for her Dark-Hunters then all traces of wonderful bloodlines and cultures like mine would have died long ago. Now they have a chance to live on."

Ash smiled softly. She had a point. She was definitely an optimist. She never stopped seeing beauty in everything no matter how bad it was. "So who was your father?"

"Hector of Troy."

Acheron was actually surprised at that. He had tried to see her past and future but had failed for some reason. It was complete darkness like it was when he tried to look into his own. He didn't understand. It was almost as if, she didn't exist. "I thought Hector had a son."

"He did. My little half-brother. I was the result of a one night stand when Hector was only 16."

"And your mother?"

Gabrielle grinned. "I can't tell you. Because like you Acheron, I don't like giving away all my secrets."

They walked in silence for a long while. They both seemed to be at peace listening to the soft wind while lost in their thoughts.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow for some more training. Maybe this time we can use whips."

Acheron almost shivered at the thought of Gabrielle with a whip. He hated whips. "I'm afraid not. Artemis will have returned by then. I'm under house arrest."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see."

This was the one person who could tell Acheron something and him actually not understand her intentions. It aggravated him to no end. Especially since it was a woman. It aggravated him while at the same time making him hard for her. Acheron couldn't believe it! After almost eleven thousand years he had actually found a woman who made him hard by what she did rather than just his lust for her blood between his lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Acheron", Artemis whined. He had gotten up out of bed and she was too lazy to get up and retrieve him.

"Oh shut up Artemis. I'm so sick of your whining."

Ash whirled around at the familiar voice. Gabrielle was standing there glaring down at Artemis who seemed just as shocked as he was about Gabby's sudden appearance.

Gabby continued. "All I ever hear out of you is "Acheron! Ash do this, Ash do that! Ash come fuck me!" You're so annoying Artemis! I don't know how he puts up with you!"

Acheron was baffled. Gabby had more guts than anyone he'd ever known except for himself of course.

Artemis lashed out a bolt of power at Gabrielle. Ash went to block it but then realized Gabby had already done that herself. She held on to Artemis's bolt of power for a moment before throwing it back at her. Artemis slammed down onto her bed with a grunt. She was about to sit up when she suddenly fell unconscious.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at Ash. "What?", he asked innocently.

"I could have taken her."

Ash grinned. "I know. But I hate fighting."

Gabby rolled her eyes and they teleported to New Zealand for more fun training.


	2. Nuggets and Big Macs

**AN:** I do not Artemis, Acheron (Ash), McDonald's, or Dark-Hunters. Sorry it took me so long. It took me a while to figure out what I should do. But I've got a pretty good idea now however, like my other story it will be somewhat quick and short. Sorry if you hate me for it. Enjoy.

* * *

**Nuggets and Big Macs**

"Who was your mother?"

Gabrielle grinned. "I told you I'm not giving away all my secrets. Why don't you just look into my past?" She slashed her whip at him but he rolled out of the way.

He got back on his feet and lashed out at her. "I can't."

Gabrielle jumped back out of the whip's reach. "And why is that?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. It's all black" he said as he lashed at her again.

This time Gabrielle lashed hers out to block the blow. The two whips met and fell to the ground. "That only happens with the people you care about. Do you care for me Acheron?" she teased.

Acheron smirked. "Not that I'm aware of."

Gabrielle laughed. She could tell he was playing.

"Well if you won't tell me then I'll find someone who will."

Gabrielle laughed bitterly. "You won't get anything out of them. If they know who my mother is they won't say a word."

"Well at least I have one clue."

They had begun walking across the endless field but she stopped and looked at him. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Acheron stopped too and looked at her. "You claim to know who my parents are. It's only fair if I know yours and therefore what you are capable of."

But there was more to it than that. Much more. Ash had never met anyone who was as strong as himself and he not know their origin. Except Savitar. And to be honest it creeped him out.

Gabrielle shrugged. "You'll probably find out sooner or later. Maybe I'll tell you if you stop bugging me. You'll just have to see."

Ash clenched his teeth a little. Irritating woman. "I'm hungry" she said a split second before she teleported them to a McDonald's. "I haven't eaten here since it first opened" Ash commented as they waited in line.

They were drawing stares but it's not like that was anything unusual. Acheron put sunglasses on before anyone could notice his eyes. Good thing he had decided to wear a t-shirt today.

"Hi, welcome to McDonalds can I take your order?" the cashier girl asked as if on a playback machine. Gabby spoke first. "I want the ten piece chicken nugget meal and a salad please."

Ash smiled a little. He liked a girl that could eat. The cashier looked at Ash after giving him a hot once over. "I'd like four Big Mac meals please." Gabby almost busted out laughing as the girl's eyes bulged.

Once they received their food they sat down at a secluded table. "So why haven't you killed Artemis yet if you hate her so much?" Gabby aasked as she munched on a fry.

"You know how I'm bound to her and what would happen if I killed her." Gabrielle swallowed her nugget. "Yeah but there has to be a loop hole right? I mean we're talking about the Olympian Gods here. There's always a loop hole. You should know that." "I know and I've been looking for one since the day she told me about the first group of Dark-Hunters but I still haven't found anything. She's desperate to keep me attached to her."

Gabrielle frowned but at the same time she could understand why Artemis would do anything to keep Ash at her side. I mean look at him. She'd do anything to keep Ash attached to her too. "Maybe my mother can come up something. To anyone else her and her sisters are cruel a lot of the time but they are kind to me." Ash smiled a little at her thoughtfulness.

--

"Well it's about time you came back Acheron. I'm going to stop letting you out to train if you keep taking so long to come back."

Ash just rolled his eyes and sat down at the foot of her throne, thinking. Artemis climbed off her throne and sat behind him. She snaked her arms around him and ran her fingers over his abs. Her head rested on his shoulder blade.

Most of the time he hated her touch but she knew how hungry he was right now. "Whats on your mind?" she asked as she kissed his shoulder.

Food. Gabby. Food.

"Nothing" was his answer.

Artemis stood and laid back down on her throne. "Come feed baby. We both know how hungry you are." Ash cringed at the thought of actually wanting her. However he did need to feed. He stood over her. Artemis smirked. Ash fed well that night.


	3. Complications

**AN:** This is my second time ever writing smut so give me a break if it's not that great.

* * *

**Complications**

"Mother please. There has to be a loophole."

Gabby's mother sighed. "Please" Gabby begged.

Finally, her mother gave in to her daughter's request and handed her a book about the size of the largest Harry Potter book. "Look in this. It's Artemis's history from the day she was born to this very moment. Maybe there is something in there."

Gabby smiled and zapped herself to her room. She opened the book to the Table of Contents. She skimmed the contents until she saw the heading "ARTEMIS BINDS ACHERON". She read the heading out loud and turned to the next page to find it there. All of her mother's books worked that way. She just hoped for Ash's sake that there was something useful inside it.

--

Acheron stood from Artemis's throne and stretched. He was about to walk away when Artemis grabbed his wrist. "I'm not letting you leave this time Acheron. I want you here with me today."

Ash sighed as he realized there was nothing he could bargain with right now. He walked out onto the veranda, frustrated.

Gabby would be waiting for him. He didn't want to imagine the confused and disappointed look on her face.

--

Gabrielle sighed and tore up another piece of grass. She had been waiting for over two hours. She couldn't even believe she had waited this long. Usually if a man was ten minutes late she was gone. But not with Ash.

"He's not coming Gabrielle. He's not coming. Just get up and go home." A moment later she listened to her own advice and zapped herself back to her room.

The book was still open on the Table of Contents page. She had read all about how Artemis had bound Acheron but there was no loophole Artemis had overlooked. Gabby sighed and sat down on her bed with the book. She skimmed the contents again and decided that the subject "CREATION of the DARK HUNTERS" might have something useful in it. She began to read.

--

Artemis had to leave her temple for the next day so she didn't care what Ash did. In limits of course. So of course Ash teleported to New Zealand. Gabrielle was already there.

Ash smiled. "Im sorry I couldn't come yesterday." Gabby just smiled and shrugged.

They didn't say much as they trained or as they walked afterward. They were content just to be near each other. Ash tried not to watch her out of the corner of his eye, knowing it would only make him want her more. Little did he know that Gabrielle was trying to do the exact same thing.

At some point during their walking Ash realized he couldn't take it anymore. He had never wanted a woman more in his eleven thousand year existence and he was determined to have her. He stopped walking and grabbed her by the arm. He spun her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Passionately.

Gabby reacted instantly when their bodies slammed into each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hungrily.

Somehow Ash managed to get Gabby on her back without her hardly even realizing she was moving. Ash went to vaporize their clothes when he realized Gabby had already done it. He pulled away from her to look at her bared naked before him. He smirked and kissed her like a beast who had been caged for eleven thousand years and had finally been set free.

"Anxious?" he asked as he moved his kisses down her neck to her collar bone. She ignored his comment and wrapped her legs around him. Her hands explored his muscled back and chest and abs. Gods this man was heaven. And he wasn't even inside her yet.

She wasn't a fan of too much foreplay though. Which worked 'cause neither was Ash. He thrust himself deep inside her and they moaned in unison.

It had been so long since Ash had been with someone he actually wanted to be with. That alone made him hard for her and want her more. He buried his face in her neck as his thrusts continued, steadily getting faster. Just when they were about to come together, Ash pulled back from her neck to watch her. She dug her sharp nails into his shoulders as they came together.

Her eyes were dark with passion as he trembled in her arms. She brought his head down to kiss him softly. Lovingly. He laid his head down on her chest. After a moment he kissed it and started to kiss all down her body making her wet for him again.

Gabby wasn't expecting it when Ash wormed his tongue beneath the folds of her skin. She cried out in surprise and pleasure.

Ash had never done this before. Not even with Artemis. But something made him want to do it for Gabby. Her hands were buried in his hair and when she came again she cried out his name.

They made love all through the rest of the day and they slept through the night. It was two in the morning when Ash awoke. Artemis would be furious. Acheron knew he needed to return to her but he didn't want to leave Gabby.

She smiled as she woke up to him playing with her soft silky hair. "You should go back."

Ash sighed. "I know. But it doesn't feel right just leaving you here."

Gabby smiled a little. "I'll see you soon. I promise." She pecked him before she disappeared out from beneath him.

"Hey!" he shouted at the sky but with a smile. Well at least he didn't have to worry about leaving her anymore. She had left him. He smiled at that thought, which amused him. He willed clothes back on himself, wiped the smile from his face, and zapped himself to Artemis's temple.


	4. Confessions

**AN: **I do not own anything here except the idea and Gabrielle.

* * *

**Confessions**

Gabrielle sighed as she continued to read about the creation of the Dark-Hunters. This was a long section and so far Artemis didn't appear to have left any loopholes open.

Gabby marked her place and stretched out on her bed. She smiled when she thought of how warm Ash had been lying on top of her. Her thoughts and imaginings of him coaxed her to sleep.

It was four in the afternoon before she awoke to her mother running her fingers through Gabby's hair. She smiled a little and sat up. "Have you had any luck in your search?" her mother asked as she pulled her hand gently from her daughter's hair.

Gabby sighed sadly and shook her head. "Not yet. But I'll read the whole book if I have to."

Her mother smiled softly. Gabby was just like her father. He had been full of determination and strength. Even though they had only one night together she had always loved him. But she knew what his fate was and she refused to ruin his happiness. She stood, kissed Gabby's forehead, and left the room.

Gabrielle stood and stretched before teleporting to New Zealand. Ash was there holding a small, squirming bundle. "I wanted you to meet Katra."

Gabby smiled. She had heard of Ash's offspring from her mother. Gabby walked over and Ash handed his Katra to her. "She's beautiful." Gabby sat down in the grass and started with the baby girl. She had her father's blonde hair and her mother's green eyes but that didn't bother Gabby at all.

"Im glad you like her" Acheron said over her shoulder as Katra knawed on her finger.

"How could I not? She's so precious." Katra had fallen asleep in Gabby's arms. Something she had never with Artemis. It made Ash smile even more. He kissed the side of Gabby's head. They stayed that way for hours on end.

"Ash, I have something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"I've come into the possession of a certain book that I believe might have a loophole in it for you to escape Artemis' grasp."

Acheron raised an eyebrow. "Your mother is one of the Fates, isn't she?"

Gabby nodded slowly, carefully.

Ash sighed as if just that fact made him tired. "Have you had any luck?"

"Not so far but I promise you I will find something."

Ash smiled at her determination and pecked her on the lips.

They waited another hour before Ash returned to Artemis. He was punished for taking Katra out of the temple without Artemis' permission. But as usual he did not flinch.

--

Gabby whirled behind Ash to stab him in the back with her makeshift knife when she suddenly stopped and gasped. "What happened to you?" she demanded.

Acheron's back was covered with welts that looked like someone had just drug their nails as hard as they could down the length of his back. "Nothing unusual" was his answer.

Gabrielle frowned. She pointed to the ground in front of her. "Sit" she commanded.

"Gabby it's nothing. Really."

"Get your ass over here and sit!" she said as if she was ordering military troops into their positions.

Ash sighed and did as he was told. Gabby vanished for a second to grab some ointment from her bathroom and returned a moment later. She sat behind him and opened the container. "That bitch" she spat.

Ash chose not to comment. He didn't want to get her even more fired up than she already was.

Gabby began to smooth the ointment gently over the welts. She became less angry and more sad about what had been done to him. "Im sorry" she said quietly.

Acheron smiled a little. "I love you Gabby."

She smiled and leaned over his shoulder to kiss his cheek. "I love you too."

Ash just grinned.


	5. Deals

**AN: I am so sorry everyone that it took me so long to update!! You guys probably hate me! I know I would hate me. I know this chapter may not seem like it has that much significance to it (at least the first part) but I promise it does. So please R&R as usual and thank you so much for continuing to read this story!!**

* * *

**Deals**

It had been a month now since Gabrielle had first started reading the 'chapter' called DARK-HUNTERS. She was about three quarters of the way finished.

"Ugh! I hate you Artemis" Gabby muttered as she marked her place in her book to take a break. She rubbed her temple with two fingers. Her eyes hurt from the pages and pages of small letters.

Gabby looked up when she felt her mother's presence enter the room. Gabby watched as her mother sat on the bed delicately as if it would break. Her mother was always so calm around her. Gabby suspected it was partly because she was weary from fighting with everyone else over their fates.

"Your grandfather wishes to speak with you" Lachesis said softly.

"What for?" It was unusual of the Olympian god to call on her. He had barely acknowledged her existence. Zeus wouldn't even had known Gabby existed if her mother hadn't threatened to remeasure one of his whore's lifespans.

Lachesis was the sister who measured the thread for each persons life. Because of this, people didn't hate her as much as they did her sister. Atropos was the one who cut the thread and was therefore resented the most.

Lachesis sighed as though she were tired. "Apparently Artemis complained saying you were disturbing the peace around her temple. Of course your grandfather knows better but be careful of what you say."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. She hated her grandfather. And she hated that bitch Artemis. But she also knew that Zeus hated Acheron above anyone else. Her mother was right. She would watch what she said.

She flashed herself to Zeus's temple where the Olympian god was seated on his throne of dark red velvet and gold. "You rang." Her tone was that of a bored teenager and she began to pick dirt out from under her fingernails to emphasize her boredom.

Zeus wasn't surprised by her tone. "I hear you have been causing Artemis some grief."

"What kind of grief?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"No you didn't. The first thing you said was 'I hear you've been causing Artemis some grief'. That is a statement not a question. You should work on your grammar."

Zeus had turned an ugly shade of a yellowish red color.

Gabrielle kept a straight face as she grinned on the inside. She loved to irritate this guy.

"Never mind my grammar! What have you been up to?!"

"But grandfather grammer is very important. Especially if you intend to pick up another human whore. You must know how to speak properly. You wouldn't want the mortals thinking the great Zeus was just a big oaf now would you?", Gabrielle said in a sweet child-like voice.

Zeus had turned deep purple by now. "Now you listen here young lady! Don't forget I have supreme power over you."

Gabby rolled her eyes but kept her comments to herself this time. 'You just think you do old man. But your time is coming'.

"And don't forget who took your precious father away", Zeus sneered.

Gabby glared death at Zeus. If Zeus had been standing he would've taken a step away from her. "You shut up about my father you old bastard! Don't you dare even speak about him! You poison his eternal peace with your selfish ignorance and stupidity!" Gabby turned and headed for the doors to the throne room.

"Don't you dare leave without answering me young lady!" Zeus yelled after her.

"Fuck off! That's my answer!" Gabrielle flashed herself to the green fields of New Zealand as Zeus boiled with rage. She began to pace angrily. She hated that man. Almost more than she hated Artemis. She couldn't wait for the day when... just the thought of it made her smile.

--

"Ugh shut that thing up will you?!" Artemis yelled over the crying Katra.

Ash glared at Artemis as he picked Katra up from his bed. "You know she only cries when she knows you're coming." Katra hushed as she snuggled into her father's chest.

Artemis glared at him. Acheron didn't understand how Artemis could hate something she had carried inside her for nine months. Artemis knew she could now use Kat as a way to tie Acheron to her forever so therefore she tolerated Ash's keeping her. But she didn't have any feelings for the brat what so ever and Ash would never understand why. His daughter was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"What do you want Artemis?" Ash asked as he finished making Katra's bottle with his free hand.

"I want to know whats going on with that stupid girl you've been training with. Zeus summoned her to his temple as I asked but apparently she stormed out without telling him what she's plotting."

"Well if you'd think about it for two seconds you'd realize she probably wouldn't reveal what she was plotting to anyone least of all Zeus." Ash sat down on his bed and leaned against some pillows. He settled Kat in his arms and gave her her bottle.

"My point is she stormed out as if not afraid of Zeus's power. And to emphasize that, Zeus didn't lay a finger on her. Much less a lightning bolt. There's something off about that girl and I want to know what it is."

"And what, you think I know? I just train with her Artemis. Nothing more."

Artemis snorted. "I'm not stupid Acheron."

"I never said you were."

"But you were thinking it."

"No actually I wasn't."

Artemis groaned in frustration. "Then find out what it is."

Acheron raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

Artemis raised one back and eyed the sweet innocent baby sucking on her bottle in his arms.

Ash pulled Kat tighter to his chest and glared death at Artemis. "You would never dare to touch her and you know it. You and I both know she is the key to what would make me lose my control and kill you."

Artemis took a step back, afraid. His glare and tone were filled with the promise of death if she ever so much as touched the innocent baby. Artemis sighed. "If you find out what it is I'll let the next Dark-Hunter go free without payment. Deal?"

Ash eyed her suspiciously but he knew once a goddess gave her word there was no taking it back. "Deal."

Artemis smiled and flashed herself back to her temple. Ash continued to feed and play with his little daughter.

* * *

**I'm going on vacation this weekend so I will write the next chapter then and update when I return. Once again, Im very sorry it took so long and I promise this chapter has a point to it. R&R please!!**


	6. A New Plan

**A New Plan**

"Gabby if you're going to find a way to free me from Artemis you had better do it faster" Ash said as Gabrielle paced back and forth. As she bit her bottom lip, Ash watched her intently. In the back of his mind he was trying to figure out if she looked cute or sexy doing that.

Gabby knew another way besides the book but it wasn't going to be entirely easy. Gabby knew who held the information she wanted but she wasn't sure if the stubborn woman would tell her what she wanted to know. Then again, Gabby did have one card to play. She just hoped it was enough. She was running out of time.

She glanced at Ash then turned her back towards him. "I'll be right back" she said before vanishing. Ash rolled his eyes.

--

Atropos lived in the same palace as her sisters and her neice. But walking into Atropos's room was like walking into a time capsule. Atropos had been obsessed with the Renaissance period. The room made you feel as though you had stepped into a castle except for the light beige carpet.

Atropos came into the room from her small balcony that overlooked a beautiful valley flourishing with life.

"Please Atropos please! Just one fate? Please? I'll never ask you for anything again" Gabby begged her aunt.

"Now you know that I want reason."

Gabby bit her lip. This was the exact reason she hadn't come to her aunt in the first place. "You promised you'd give me anything I ever wanted. That you would spoil me. Give me this one thing without reason and I'll never ask for anything ever again. Please. It's important."

Atropos sighed in defeat. "Who's fate would you like to know?"

"Artemis'."

Atropos laughed heartily. "You know very well Artemis is a goddess. She cannot die."

"The Atlanteans could be killed. Apollo can be killed. Tell me the possible manner of Artemis' death." Gabby said seriously.

Atropos frowned, making her pale beautiful face look angelic. "Artemis can be killed only by a woman. It must be with an Atlantean dagger, for the hatred the Atlantean's had towards the Olympians for destroying their land now resides in those few daggers. But you can't kill a goddess without paying a price of some sort."

"What is it?"

--

Ash stood up from the ground when Gabrielle finally reappeared. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Just some... family business. I have a plan but Im going to need something of yours."

Acheron raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Your Atlantean dagger" she said carefully.

Ash thought carefully for a few long minutes. The Atlantean dagger was the only thing that could hurt his precious Simi. If he were to give into the hands of someone else he didn't know what would happen and he didn't like the idea of that at all.

"Alright. I'll give you the dagger."

Sorry for such a short chapter. I know it sucks but I wasn't sure how to end it.


	7. Artemis

**Artemis**

"Whats the catch?" Acheron asked expectantly.

Gabrielle didn't know how to tell him because there was a chance that her plan could fail and her life could be lost. Gabby knew Ash well enough to know that he would never allow her to kill Artemis if her own life was in danger. She tried to reassure him, "Don't worry about it, it'll be fine."

Ash frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a knowing look. "You're not telling me something because you know that I'm not going to like it."

Gabby smiled slyly. "Well you better get used to it if you plan on spending the rest of our eternal lives with me." She pulled his arms apart and wrapped them around her waist to allow access to his chest. She laid her head against the hard muscle and felt comforted by his warmth.

Ash wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and sighed. "You're sure you want to do this? Because it's alright if you don't."

Gabby pulled her head from his chest to look up at him. "Ash I love you. I love you and I love Kat. There's nothing I want more than for us to be a family without having to worry about Artemis." She pulled his lips down to hers and they kissed like only two people in love could.

--

Gabby appeared silently in Artemis' temple with the last remaining Atlantean dagger held firmly in her hand. Ash was sleeping with Kat wrapped safely in his arms as far away from Artemis as possible. Gabby cursed in her mind. She was hoping Ash and Kat wouldn't be here. Especially Kat.

Gabby crept quietly over to the sleeping father and daughter. She touched Ash's forearm lightly to wake him. Sure enough his eyes flew open to take on the intruder. Gabby pointed to Kat and then to the balcony hoping he'd get the message.

Ash understood. He nodded and cautiously sat up while trying not to wake Artemis or the sleeping baby. He walked quietly over to the balcony and hid in the shadows to keep Kat out of harm's way.

Gabby readied the dagger in her hand and raised it above Artemis' exposed chest. She glared at the cheap goddess and with pure hatred drove the dagger deep into Artemis' chest.

The moment the dagger made contact, Artemis' eyes shot open. She glared at Gabby but only for a moment because then she began to scream. It echoed through the halls of her temple and all of Olympus. Gabby couldn't pull her hand away from the dagger as a golden light spread it's way out of Artemis, up the dagger, and into Gabby's chest. Gabby's chest hurt so badly she couldn't find the breath to scream.

Ash quickly laid the wailing Kat down in a large chair, much to her protest, and hurried over to Gabby. He was about three feet from her when an invisible shield suddenly knocked him backwards clear across the room. "Gabby!"

Ash sat up just in time to see the last of the light enter Gabby's chest. So many things happened at once. Artemis stopped screaming and fell limp. Her eyes glazed over. Gabby's hand finally came off of the dagger when she collapsed onto the bed. Dark-Hunters around the world collapsed as well. Ash screamed Gabby's name and ran to her.

He gathered her limp body up in his arms and held her against his chest. "Gabby! Gabby talk to me baby. Talk to me. Gabby!"

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the crappy chapter but I wasn't sure how to put it all in any other way. So just as a warning to you guys who are still reading this, the next chapter will be the last. I know it sucks but it has to have an ending sometime. Thanks for sticking around to read the whole thing!


	8. Goddess of the Moon

**Goddess of the Moon**

As Gabby slowly came to she could faintly hear Ash calling her name. And as her mind became more awake she realized there was this weight on her shoulder that usually wasn't there and there was another sound somewhere in the background that she couldn't pick out what it was.

It was a few more minutes before Gabby found the strength to twitch and open her eyes. Ash's heart leaped with hope when he felt Gabby twitch in his arms. He brought his head up from her shoulder and stared at her in wonder.

"Baby are you okay?" Ash placed a gentle hand against her cheek.

Gabby nodded. "I think so." Then the sound in the background suddenly became clear to Gabby. "Kat. Kat's crying."

Ash smiled a little. She was concerned about Kat's unhappy crying when she should be worried about herself. He picked her up gently. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" he asked as he laid her carefully down onto the bed.

"No. I just feel weak. Like if I were to stand my legs would fall out from under me. Now stop worrying about me and go get Kat."

Ash went to the balcony. Katra's face was deep red from crying for so long. Ash picked her up and cradled her against his chest. She slowly began to calm down. Ash sat down on the bed next to Gabby and held her hand gently in his own.

"What happened? I would know if all of my Dark-Hunters had died and they haven't. What was that light that entered your chest through the dagger?"

Gabby smiled weakly. "So many questions. That's unlike you."

Ash glared at her slightly.

Gabby ignored it. "When I used the Atlantean dagger to kill Artemis, her powers were transferred to me."

"Then I could have killed her long ago."

Gabby shook her head. "Think Acheron. Only a non-human woman could have killed her without disrupting the cosmos. Artemis was the Goddess of the Moon. Now I am the Goddess of the Moon."

Ash smiled. "Not to mention the queen of the Dark-Hunters now."

Gabby smiled as she thought of all of the different choices and possibilities the Dark-Hunters would have now that she was their new leader. She sat up against the headboard and held her arms out to Ash.

Ash scooted closer to her and handed Kat over.

Gabby looked down at her new daughter and smiled. She was such a beautiful baby.

Ash moved to sit next to her and couldn't help but imagine how much happier his life was going to be now. It would definitely take some getting used to. But he was looking forward to it.

The End.

**

* * *

**

I know the ending probably sucks but I'm kind of bad at endings. Anyways thanks for reading the whole thing and don't forget to review. If you guys have any suggestions for the ending I might edit it sometime down the road. Thanks again for reading!


	9. Authors Note

Im working on a werewolfxhuman story but I can't decide who I want to star in it so I need your votes!

Vane and Bride from the Dark-Hunter series

or

Ichigo and Rukia from Bleach.

Leave a review casting your vote PLEASE!!! I need help! I can't decide!


End file.
